PvXwiki talk:Requests for Build Master Status/Bob fregman
+10 for bob. Support time. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 14:25, 24 January 2008 (EST) :/appreciation.Bob fregman 15:11, 24 January 2008 (EST) Im gonna fight for you to get BM stupid people opposing you and what not XvivaX 03:13, 1 February 2008 (EST) :NPA and all that. Same old, same old, though; no arguments for or against that I can see, although oppose seems to be more verbose with their reasoning. -Auron 13:27, 1 February 2008 (EST) ::I wish i wasnt so dumb and knew what verbose meant XvivaX 22:34, 1 February 2008 (EST) :::It means wordy. I learned it from English class :) ▪  [[User:Viet|'√ēт']]  [no:Du] 22:35, 1 February 2008 (EST) ::::Ah thankyou. Well all be it that they are more wordy the reason is just that he votes poorly when in fact he is one of the fairest voters i see on this site so Im confused as to their reasoning. He may vote against what the norm is but he always has fair reasoning to back it up. XvivaX 22:44, 1 February 2008 (EST) :::::Now put that as your vote and provide a few links as proof of what you claim and it'll be a perfect support vote. -Auron 22:54, 1 February 2008 (EST) ::::::Making me work...I'll start on that probably post it tomorrow XvivaX 23:03, 1 February 2008 (EST) First of all Skakid gave him a Most honest voter award and is now opposing him... hmmmmmm confused. These are 2 that happen to be on his talk page so were easy to find. * Vote agrees with a current BM * Build:Me/Mo_SoI_Support Goes against the norm but has good reasoning. Also if you look at his page most builds that he has voted as bad and people asked about his rating are subsequently deleted. And I'm going to dig deeper and find more and better examples tomorrow. XvivaX 23:33, 1 February 2008 (EST) :Good start, you're probably the first person to grasp what I've been asking on RfBM pages. Unfortunately, I disagree with you that this user is a good candidate for the position. I will wait longer to invite more thorough support votes. -Auron 10:05, 2 February 2008 (EST) ::Well I'm glad i understood what you were asking for but may I ask why you think he wouldnt make a good BM XvivaX 19:57, 2 February 2008 (EST) :::I don't think he's got enough of an in-game history or any kind of a guild resume. Build theorycraft is fine, but Build Master is more about being such a good player, you've run so much stuff in the past that you don't really need theorycraft anymore - as you can accurately guess how something will work just by remembering how similar things worked in the past. I'm not looking for only rawr-level players, but I do still have a minimum standard. -Auron 20:29, 2 February 2008 (EST) ::::Well do you happen to know his in-game/guild resume or just assuming XvivaX 20:34, 2 February 2008 (EST) :::::Just assuming. I don't see him post on QQ forums, hang out in #gwp, or get mentioned by anyone who does. Generally even people in bad top 200 guilds fulfill one of the above. -Auron 21:43, 2 February 2008 (EST) ::::::Fair enough just wanted and example like what you asked for XvivaX 03:29, 3 February 2008 (EST) Damn, for how long has he been nominated now? Why can't he just be buildmaster with three million Support? Frans 16:31, 17 February 2008 (EST) :Ya I agree and with 19 For and only 6 against its fairly obvious what the majority thinks. Also there are arguements about why people voted against while For harly has any. XvivaX 22:45, 17 February 2008 (EST) ::It's because DE and Auron have more things to do. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 09:57, 18 February 2008 (EST) :::Dont they always. XvivaX 15:55, 18 February 2008 (EST) ::::Ultimately, it comes down to this: do the bcrats like him as a candidate? The votes don't matter at all, really. For example, I have an even higher ratio of support/oppose on my nomination. However, it doesn't matter all that much because Auron` doesn't want me to be a BM and so, regardless of my votes, I won't be a BM. It's that simple. If his support/oppose ratio is this high and he isn't a BM, it's because someone up top doesn't want him to be a BM. That's basically all there is to it. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 07:18, 19 February 2008 (EST) :::::yep, and auron already expressed opposition to my buildmastership. It's the same reason that armond says he refrains from voting for. I don't necesarily disagree with the system, the bcrats are there for a reason, and i have no reason not to trust their judgement thus far. Bob fregman 15:04, 19 February 2008 (EST) ::::::Got a point there but then why have the votes in the first place when it is often made clear that this is not a democratic website at all. XvivaX 18:22, 19 February 2008 (EST) :::::::The votes seem to serve the purpose of making the decision easier on the bcrats since they can be saved the trouble of doing all the backchecks and whatnot. I'd imagine that's why auron wants more detailed support/oppose comments.Bob fregman 18:35, 19 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::Requests for detailed votes are there probably to make the site look like less of a joke. The voting aspect is there to keep people complacent. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 18:52, 19 February 2008 (EST)